I'LL CATCH YOU
by Hirudinea
Summary: Haechan bersumpah ia ragu dengan apa yang telah ia dengar sekarang. Apakah Mark sedang mengajaknya kencan? Apakah telinganya yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi? Astaga! Sembah sujud ia pada boneka sadako milik Jaemin sekarang juga. Ia rasa Mark memang mengajaknya kencan. /Markhyuck/Markchan.


**I'LL CATCH YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Main cast :

-Haechan/Donghyuck

-Mark

.

.

.

Haechan yang sedang berjuang mencari perhatian dari Mark.

.

.

.

Haechan itu sangat optimis dan berpendirian kuat. Ia sudah menancapkan rasa untuk selalu berjuang di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menyerah jika disuruh menyerah. Ia tidak akan berhenti jika disuruh berhenti. Karena jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu maka yang ada nanti hatinya akan senantiasa berontak menolak dengan keras.

Di setiap langkah yang ia ayunkan maka akan ada secerca rasa pantang menyerah yang menyertainya. Dengan semangat yang selalu membumbung tinggi seolah mengudara hingga mampu menghantarkannya menuju ke kesuksesan. Itulah dirinya, dirinya yang selalu bisa melewati segala halangan dan rintangan yang menghadangnya, sebab ia yakin pasti ia mampu menerobos itu semua.

Dan semua itu berlaku untuk apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Berjuang keras demi menarik sedikit perhatian dari Mark. Kakak tingkat 3 di sekolahnya yang begitu tampan dan memesonanya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya ketika ia sedang mencari toilet di hari pertama sekolahnya di sini. Kakak tingkatnya yang memiliki sikap begitu dingin dan sangat jarang tersenyum itu benar-benar telah melelehkan hatinya beserta tubuhnya. Astaga yang jelas dia itu sangat tampan.

Ia sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok sisi kiri yang terletak di belakang loker. Mengintip sedikit pada loker itu lamat-lamat. Ia tadi baru saja menempelkan satu bungkus cokelat di depan salah satu loker tersebut. Loker yang sudah ia pastikan milik Mark. Jika dihitung mungkin ini sudah yang ke-105 kali ia menempelkan cokelat di setiap siangnya di depan pintu loker tersebut sejak dua hari setelah ia bersekolah di sini. Awalnya ia sangat sedih, pasalnya seminggu awal ketika ia melakukan hal tersebut ia mendapati Mark membuang cokelat-cokelat pemberiannya. Sempat ingin menyerah namun semua berbeda ketika seminggu setelahnya Mark mengambil cokelatnya. Tidak mengambil seperti yang ia harapkan, melainkan hanya mengambil cokelat itu dari depan lokernya lalu menaruhnya di atas loker begitu saja. Sedih sih, namun jika ia pikirkan lagi, setidaknya hal ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan cokelatnya yang dibuang begitu saja di tempat sampah.

Ia pernah dengar dari orang-orang di sekolahnya jika Mark itu sangat pandai. Namun di balik sikap pandainya itu Mark juga memiliki sikap sedikit kurang baik. Di antaranya adalah suka berkata sarkas pada siapa saja, berperilaku kelewat dingin dan juga sangat acuh pada sekitar. Mendengar hal tersebut malah membuatnya berpikir jika Mark itu benar-benar keren. Ah hatinya semakin berdebar aneh di kala memikirkan hal itu.

Matanya masih mengamati pintu loker milik Mark, tersenyum lebar membayangkan jika sekali saja Mark mau mengambil cokelat itu dan memakannya, maka bisa ia pastikan jika di saat itu juga ia akan pingsan karena terlalu bahagia. Konyol memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi, beberapa hal yang mampu membuatnya berbahagia kan memang seperti itu. Meski sedikit gila, namun ia suka kok dengan segala pikiran gilanya.

Selang lima menit setelah menunggu ia akhirnya bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menuju kemari. Ia sangat yakin jika itu pasti Mark. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar langkah kakinya saja sudah mampu membuatnya berdebar bahagia.

"Ya tuhan semoga dia mau mengambil cokelat dariku dan memakannya." Ia merapalkan doanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Matanya masih fokus pada loker tersebut. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengalihkan pandang. Semuanya benar-benar ia fokuskan pada loker itu. Hingga pada akhirnya memang dari Marklah langkah kaki tadi terdengar. Ia memperhatikan Mark yang sedang mengambil cokelat itu, berharap jika Mark akan sudi untuk mengantonginya.

"Ayolah ambil, kumohon Ya Tuhan!"Ia memejamkan matanya penuh harap, seolah meminta jika setelah ia membuka matanya nanti ia akan melihat Mark sedang mengantongi cokelatnya.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini menaruh cokelat di lokerku?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari keterpejaman matanya. Dan dari suara inilah ia dibuat berdiri kaku tak mampu bergerak. Jangan bilang jika yang sedang bicara ini Mark? Astaga, ia memang berharap mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Mark, namun tidak secepat saat ini dan di dalam situasi tidak mengenakan begini.

"Apa kau akan tetap menutup matamu seperti ini." Seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Mark itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Dan kenapa pertanyaannya harus seperti itu! Kan sudah pastikan ia tidak akan berani membuka mata. Ia terlalu malu dan benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi ini. Siapapun tolong culik dan bawa pergi dirinya dari sini sekarang juga!

"Ma-maafkan aku! Ak-" Baru saja ia hendak kabur dari sana dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat namun sosok di depannya ini sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah belakang bajunya.

"Buka matamu." Perintah orang itu membuatnya semakin tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tuhan tolong selamatkan dirinya. Ia belum siap untuk berinteraksi sedekat ini.

"Apa aku perlu membantumu membuka kelopak matamu dengan penjepit kotoran." Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya mau tidak maupun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Membelokan kedua bola matanya dengan rasa takut yang terpancar jelas di sana, seakan ancaman dari Mark itu akan sungguhan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi." Astaga pupuslah sudah harapannya. Jangan menangis Haechan, kau tidak boleh cengeng. Meskipun sekarang tatapan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca di depan Mark, namun ia haruslah kuat. Ia bukan anak yang akan mudah menyerah, ayo jangan sedih Haechan.

"Dibanding dengan cokelat aku lebih suka bubble tea."

Hah? Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Telinganya tidak bermasalahkan? Mark benar-benar sedang mengatakan jika ia lebih suka bubble tea dari pada cokelatkan tadi? Ia yang terlalu berharap banyak atau memang Mark yang sedang berharap jika ia lebih baik mengganti cokelat dengan bubble tea.

"Jadi berhentilah membuang-buang uang hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu aku suka." Arg! Ia bisa pingsan sekarang, kenapa Mark terdengar seperti ia juga menyukainya.

"Dan daripada bersembunyi seperti itu, kau bisa menemuiku di setiap jam istirahat kedua di atap. Dengan membawa bubble tea juga boleh." Mark melepaskannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Dan bolehkah ia untuk pingsan sekarang? Mark berkata seperti itu dan itu terdengar seperti 'ya aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi ayo kencan di atap bersamaku.' Otaknya sedang menggila sekarang, dan ia yang terlalu berbahagialah penyebabnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Jum'at, 19 Agustus 2016.

Ini cerita teraneh yang pernah saya buat. Gak terlalu berharap banyak. Ada yang review satu aja saya sudah bahagia.


End file.
